


That's What Friends Are For

by articcat621



Series: 31 Days of Articcat621 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ginny always knows the right thing to say... most of the time.





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 5 - Friends for of the 31 days of fanfiction. Thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione pouted, swirling the glass of wine in her hand. She absentmindedly watched as the dark red liquid sloshed around.

"Stop that," Ginny hissed. "I didn't come over to watch you mope. I came over to drink wine with you and talk shite about my brother." She raised her glass as if toasting before taking a sip.

"It's just… I don't know. It's been a week, but it doesn't feel real, you know?"

Ginny nodded. "You'll feel better in time."

"We were never going to work out," Hermione mused before taking a sip of her wine. "We argued far too much."

"Honestly, we were all surprised you made it last as long as you did. Three years…" Ginny shook her head. "While I love my brother, it was pretty clear to me that you two weren't meant for each other."

Hermione sighed. "Change is hard," she admitted. "I'll bounce back, I know I will, but it's just weird. I hope we'll be able to go back to being friends."

"I think you will," Ginny assured her. "You two were friends for years before you became a couple."

"True."

"And besides, I don’t think Harry won't let you not be friends," Ginny added, and both she and Hermione laughed.

"Too true! Harry can be quite stubborn." Hermione smiled fondly. "Here, pour me another glass?"

"With pleasure," Ginny said, filling her own glass as well. “So, are you ready to get back out there?”

Hermione’s eyes widened in panic. “Ginny!” she exclaimed. “I’ve only been single for a week, I’m not quite ready to enter another relationship.”

Ginny smiled innocently. “Yes, well, I was only wondering for reasons… You’ll let me know when you’re ready, though, yes?”

Hermione looked Ginny over, unable to say no to her beaming grin. “Yes, I’ll let you know… Why?”

“Because Percy and his girlfriend just broke up, and I think you’re a much better match!”

Hermione squeaked in frustration as she threw her decorative pillow at Ginny’s head.


End file.
